


"Love Hurts...So Much"

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Elfen Lied, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aggression, Alternate Universe, Animalistic, Bed-Wetting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Childishness, Consensual Violence, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Dominatrix, F/M, Female on Male Violence, Feral Behavior, Government Experimentation, Hive Mind, Immortality, Impregnation, Innocence, Interspecies Romance, Killing, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Mind Control, Multiple Personalities, Nudism, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Revenge, Romance, Sadism, Science Experiments, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Relationships, Urination, Virginity, Wet Dream, Yandere, Yandere Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned”<br/>- William Congreve</p><p>Lucy, a Diclonius Queen and Kouta, an ajin with an unusual IBM have the most unusual romance in the world...</p><p>Despite fearing Lucy and what she has done, Kouta remain by her side to try to keep her from killing so many humans by using himself to satisfy her bloodlust...</p><p>But after what the Ajin Control Commission put Kouta through...Kouta had realize that without Lucy, he'll lose what remains of his sanity and he never wants to be alone again...while Lucy wants to DESTROY everyone who had dare to laid their greedy hands on what rightfully belongs to her...</p><p>"He looks her in the eyes and he says…</p><p>Hate me<br/>Break me<br/>Let me feel as hurt as you<br/>Push me<br/>Crush me<br/>But promise me you’ll never let us go"- Eurielle's Hate Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Elfen Lied or Ajin...this is my first time doing an Elfen Lied fanfic so please point out any flaws ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I edited this a bit...Kouta was an orphan when Lucy meet him)

**“WHERE DID YOU HIDE HIM!!! WHERE IS HE?!”** screamed Lucy angrily.

“A-A GIRL!!! Wh-what is she doing here?” said a guard.

Another guard’s eyes widen when he sees her horns…

“S-SHIT SHE’S A---” before the guard said anything else… Lucy decapitated him…

The guards and staff are screaming as Lucy’s vectors tear them apart…

**_Blood and guts are everywhere…On the walls, the ceilings, and the floors…Lucy is completely covered in her enemies’ blood…Sirens were sounding…_ **

“Kouta… I’m coming for you” she muttered.

She coldly looks down on the severed body parts and glares at the lifeless eyes of a decapitated head in her hand…

 ** _“No matter the cost…”_** she muttered.

~~~

She had search every floor for hours and hours…as she kill everyone on her path…Until she sees a familiar face…

“K-Kaede” said the woman with her terrified face.

“You!” said Lucy angrily…

 _That lady_ was present at her last date with Kouta before they were captured… ** _She have hated the way that lady looked at Kouta_** …She was on her phone when she once saw them…

“P-please don’t--”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH SNITCH!!!” said Lucy.

The woman quiets down as she feel something choking her…

“Where is Kouta? WHERE IS HE!? I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW” she demanded.

“W-w-wait…H-h-he’s just up a floor a head in the testing lab…I-I-I swear” she choked out weakly.

“Thanks… and one more thing” said Lucy.

The lady’s eyes bulged as she feel something clenching at her chest where her heart is…

“ ** _THOSE WHO HAVE NO HEARTS…do not need it_** ” said Lucy darkly as she use her vector to pull the lady’s heart right out of her chest…

Blood splatters on Lucy’s face, she holds the lady’s heart, and glares at the camera…

“ ** _Hear me greedy and idiotic humans_** … ** _He belongs to me…If anyone takes him from me again, my race and I will wipe out every single one of you humans_** …” she said as she crushes the human heart in her hand...

\---

Lucy approaches a boy covered in bandages with a number 004 on his face…She unwraps them from his body...She is focused on the eyes filled with pain and tears…

“Kouta… it’s me…it’s ok I’m here…” she whispered to his ear…

“L-Lucy…” his eyes widen at the blood on her…

“L-Lucy! A-a-Are you ok?” struttered Kouta.

“ ** _The blood is not mine…I did what I have to do_** …” said Lucy seriously.

Kouta looks around and saw that they are surrounded by dismembered corpses of scientists, researchers, businessmen and security guards…He is scared of Lucy for almost all his life since childhood but he chose to stay with her to keep her from killing anyone…

When he and Lucy were children, they used to be close friends…At one point, Lucy and Kouta met when they were children, **_Kouta was a sad and lonely boy after a horrible man killed his entire family and he was the only one who have survive._**..

He meets Lucy and it started out as an innocent friendship...until Kouta made a horrible mistake talking to another girl…and she killed her but accidentally killed Kouta… ** _that’s when she found out Kouta can’t die_** …

That’s when Kouta reluctantly decides to take the pain from Lucy whenever she has an urge to kill anyone again…

She wanted him to leave her alone at first **_out of guilt for hurting him_** and Kouta continues to refuse to leave her alone…Lucy then finally accepted him…They travel together around Japan…

As they grew together, **_Lucy became extremely possessive of Kouta_** … he was a plaything to the Diclonius Queen but **_he’s fine with it as long as she and the other Dicloniuses don’t hurt anyone else_** …

A heartless lady recognizes Kouta’s face as the missing boy from a murder case, and he was taken to by the Ajin Control Commission while Lucy was taken to the Diclonius Research Institute…

He learned that no one would ever see him as human…The only one who can truly accept him is Lucy… The pains he received from the humans where different from Lucy’s… The pain he feels from Lucy was **_love_** … The humans only hurt him for their own selfish purposes… Never out of love for him… ** _His greatest pain was from being separated from his love throughout his torment in the facility..._**

Kouta sadly look at the corpses Lucy had butchered… **_He was sorry that they didn’t know what a huge mistake they had made…If only they let him talk to warn them..._**

Kouta immediately hugs her and kisses her as his tears drop from his face…

Her eyes are filled with tears as well as her vectors are out and about…

Kouta was naked covered in blood of mixed of his, Lucy’s victims and his tormentors…

“Kouta…I’m sorry for what these bastards did to you…I’m sorry that I didn’t kill that snitch when I had the chance…I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to kill those bastards who took you from me… **I’m sorry for everything you been through** …”whispered Lucy to Kouta’s ear.

“…Lucy…” said Kouta softly.

“Yes Kouta?” said Lucy.

“ **I miss you so much**!!!” cried out Kouta.

As he sobbed and Lucy possessively holds him close to herself…

“I miss you too…” said Lucy.

Kouta continues to cry and his eyes widen when Lucy kisses him deeply with her nails digging on his back…

“ ** _I will never let you go again…you’re mine_** ” said Lucy.

Kouta gently nuzzles to her neck…

“Kouta… ** _let’s get us out of here_** …” said Lucy.


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story to Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is an alternative universe ...so Mariko and Nana are Lucy's loyal allies

Men in suits, the scientists, and the general watches the screen that shows Lucy, Nana, and Mariko entering the building and all the guards pointing their weapons at them…all the unarmed staff are just staring at the the Queen and her pair of silpelits.

_“Where is Kouta?” asked Lucy calmly._

_Nobody answer as the guards get closer._

_“Where is Kouta?” asked Lucy firmly._

_“Get down!” commanded a guard at the intruders._

_“WHERE IS KOUTA?!” shouted Lucy angrily._

_Suddenly all the guards and the staff are severed…_

Izumi’s eyes widen… **_She saw transparent tendrils with hands on each end…ripping apart all those people_** …They are coming from the trio!

“A-are those **the vectors** everyone is talking about?!” she thought.

The massacre keeps continuing as Lucy, Nana, and Mariko search every room for ajin…

_“Lucy, more guards are coming!” warned Mariko._

_“Lucy! Are you sure that this is the place where they are keeping him?” asked Nana with hesitation._

_“I can feel him here… it’s hard to tell where specifically… probably because they keep killing him...” said Lucy angrily._

_Lucy takes a deep breath and comes up with an idea._

_“I’ll continue my search by myself from here… you keep the guards going any farther” said Lucy._

_Both girls nodded and guard the stairs as Lucy continue on forward._

_Some hours later, Lucy saw the woman and fury is in Lucy’s eyes._

“I-isn’t that---” said Izumi.

“Yes, that’s the lady who had found the ajin and the queen…she works with one of the companies that test on ajins” said Tosaki seriously.

_“K-Kaede”_

_“You!”_

_“P-please don’t--”_

_“SHUT YOUR MOUTH SNITCH!!!”_

Izumi covers her mouth when she saw a vector strangling the woman…

_“Where is Kouta? WHERE IS HE!? I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW”_

_“W-w-wait…H-h-he’s just up a floor a head in the testing lab…I-I-I swear”_

_“Thanks… and one more thing”_

Everyone stared in shock when a heart is ripped out of that woman’s chest.

**_“THOSE WHO HAVE NO HEARTS…do not need it”_ **

_Lucy gives a death stare at the camera as she holds the heart in her hand…_

**_“Hear me greedy and idiotic humans…He belongs to me…If anyone takes him from me again, my race and I will wipe out every single one of you humans…”_ **

Everyone stared at the screen in shock as the infamous Horned Queen crushed the heart of the woman and blood squirts out her hand as she glared at the camera… ** _if looks can kill, Lucy killing them right now…_**

Tosaki is both angry and scared…as if having ajins around aren’t bad enough… and Izumi never look so scared in her life…

Later, they saw that the Queen has reach the lab…

_Everyone was in that room was scared that she had entered…She kills everyone as they scream almost covering the room with their blood and guts, much to the researchers’ shock, and she lend against the window and saw the 4 th ajin completely wrapped in bandages…_

_“Kouta…” she whispered sadly with tears in her eyes and her hands on the glass sliding down…_

Izumi starts to sympathize Lucy and Tosaki got confused on why the Queen is crying… Others didn’t seem to noticed Lucy’s tears

_She glared at the researchers and formed her hands into fist…The researchers were about to run and the guards enter the room with their guns ready…_

_“DIE!”_

_The glass shattered by her vectors as she butchered up the researchers and the guards…She then jumps through the broken window and gets to the 4 th ajin. _

_She unwrapped the bandages from Kouta’s body. Kouta gets up slowly and his eyes were filled with tears. She put her head next to his as he cries…_

_“Kouta… it’s me…it’s ok I’m here…”_

Tosaki was shock that the monster is comforting the experiment and Izumi is starting to pity them…

_“L-Lucy…” he stuttered._

_His eyes widen when he show the large amount of blood stains on her clothing and he begins to show worry on his face…_

_“L-Lucy! A-a-Are you ok?”_

**_“The blood is not mine…I did what I have to do…”_ **

_Kouta looks around, looking at the corpses with sadness… **He quickly hugs her…and kisses her.**_

Everyone in the room gasped and their eyes widen in shock.

_“Kouta…I’m sorry for what these bastards did to you…I’m sorry that I didn’t kill that snitch when I had the chance…I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to kill those bastards who took you from me… **I’m sorry for everything you been through** …”_

_“…Lucy…”_

_“Yes Kouta?”_

_He cries even louder._

_“I miss you so much!!!”_

_Lucy hugs him close to her in a possessive way._

_“I miss you too…”_

_The queen kisses him deeply as his eyes widen and her nails dig into his back as he kisses her back…_

“Th-they’re lovers…” said Izumi.

“What if this is an act? It gotta be fake… There is no way ajins and diclonii will ever know love…” thought Tosaki furiously.

_“I will never let you go again…you’re mine”_

_Kouta nuzzles at her neck lovingly._

_“Kouta… **let’s get us out of here** …”_

On the screen, a girl named Yuka is sitting in a room somewhere, glaring at the screen…She had somehow leak the videos in the public.

 _“The government made you people believe that the Ajins are being cared for by them, and they made you believe they are all just as dangerous as Satou…But did you see how much this guy is showing concern when he thought that girl is hurt? Did you see his pity to the people his lover must kill to save him? Did you see how much he loves her just as much as she loves him?….. Now let’s show you the rest of the videos and before I show you the rest just to let you know, the multiple massacres all across this country happened because the government separated Kouta and Lucy!!! KOUTA WAS THE PLAYTHING THAT KEEPS HER FROM KILLING ANYONE ELSE… **THIS WAS HER FIRST TIME COMMITTING MASSACRES IN 8 YEARS**!!! …So basically, this is the government’s fault”_ said Yuka angrily.

Everyone in the room was in shocked. Tosaki’s mind was blown and Izumi just look at him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was gonna make Yuka a traitor but then that happen...


	3. The 4th ajin and diclonius queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm...

(Hours before Lucy reunites with Kouta)

As Lucy, Nana, and Mariko walks towards the place where Kouta is imprisoned. With a trail of corpses behind them and citizens running in different directions… A few cops and armed citizens figure out she was doing this and tried shooting her but her vectors block the bullets and slaughters them… When she reaches the entrance of the facility… She removed her hat while glaring at the building…

“KOUTAAAA” she screamed out with all the anger inside of her.

~~~

“Sweetheart remember to put the milk back in fridge” said a woman.

“Ok mom!” said a young girl with a baseball hat over her light pink hair.

 Just when she’s about to put the milk box in the fridge… Her red eyes widen, she dropped the milk box, and she glared at her parents who were talking to each other.

~~~

A highschool girl with purple hair who have her dark hood up and she is riding on the bus looking out the window…

Her red eyes widen and she look at her classmates on the bus with fury…

~~~

A blonde girl with horns is in the corner sobbing as she huddle in fear… She look at the corpses on the floor with sorrow…

“I-I’m s-s-sorry, I’m s-so sorry! I didn’t know w-what happen! I’m so sorry” she cried.

~~~

A girl with pinkish red hair and pigtails covering her horns is in the public park…covered in blood, surrounded by corpses…She is smiling darkly as she claps childishly…

~~~

(Hours after Lucy freed Kouta)

At Satou’s hideout, Tanaka walks in the tv room where Gen and Takahashi are sitting on the coach in front of the tv.

“Tanaka check this out! It’s on every news channel!” said Takahashi chuckling.

**_There has been mass murders all over our nation for hours---_ **

Channel changes.

**_Lucy and Kouta…Romeo and Juliet… or Bonnie and Clyde?_ **

Channel changes.

**_Some says it’s by ajins but it’s been confirmed to by the Diclonii---_ **

Channel changes again.

**_Apparently some people don’t see the Diclonii as a problem, especially those of the villages until now--_ **

Channel changes again.

**_Lucy and Kouta, a Lovely yet Deadly couple! …One is a Diclonius and the other is an Ajin!_ **

Channel changes again.

**_Ajins and Diclonii? Are they working together to overthrow us humans?_ **

Suddenly Yuka appear on the screen and there’s static… She had hijacked the channels… Takahashi raised an eyebrow, …

**_Listen everyone! And don’t try to change the channel because ALL OF IT IS HIJACKED EVEN THE PUBLIC SCREENS!!! According to my research, the multiple massacres all around Japan had started when the Diclonius Queen escape…Coincidence- I think not!!! THIS IS OUR GOVERNMENT’S FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!!!_ **

**_…How is it the government’s fault? Well I’ll tell you…Kouta the 4 th ajin supposedly taken care of the deceitful government and the greedy companies… is Lucy’s mate… THEY TOOK HER MATE!!! THEY SEPARATE THE LOVERS!!! …._ **

**_You see before Kouta meets Lucy, Lucy was a wild beast who had kill so many people until Kouta meets her…Kouta prevented her from hurting anyone by using himself, willing to die a million times to keep her and her people from hurting others…He was in the process of taming her….Until the government separates them… This is the Queen’s first time killing in 8 years! _ **

Yuka shows pictures of Kouta and Lucy as children showing that they have been together for a long time…

**_Now I’m not speaking for the ajins or the diclonii though I pity them... I am just letting you know that the government made some pretty HUGE mistakes that you should see!!!_ **

**_YOU PEOPLE NEED TO START SEEING HOW DUMB YOUR GOVERNMENT IS AND HOW STUPID YOUR SOCIETY IS!!! I’M NOT THREATENING YOU BY THE WAY!!! …I’m unarmed..._ **

**_I believe all forms of violence is wrong and I don’t agree with the Queen’s actions… but it’s very understandable…If your loved one is taken from you… WHAT WOULD YOU DO?! ….WHAT PRICE WOULD YOU PAY TO SAVE THE ONE YOU LOVE?! WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE… YOUR FAMILY OR YOUR GOVERNMENT? Your friend or your boss? Your soulmate or your authority?…Why should your government and the companies deserve your love even more than your family, friends and soulmate?_ **

Yuka have angry tears and Tanaka eyes widen in surprise.

**_Your government opened Pandora’s Box…_ **

Yuka shook her head in anger and it went back to static…

**_~~~_ **

After dressing Kouta in clothes from a man she has killed earlier, Lucy carries Kouta as Nana and Mariko follow them…

As they run together as fast as they can while Nana and Mariko are killing the cops who are approaching them.

The four realizes that the cops will keep coming…

“Kouta… you trust me right?” said Lucy looking at the window as she puts Kouta on his feet…

Kouta nods…

Nana and Mariko jump out the window shattering it in the process. The 4th ajin and the diclonius queen hold hands…and they jump out the broken window just before the police caught them…

~~~

Meanwhile Kou and Kei are watching the video of the 4th ajin and diclonius queen and her subordinates escaping…

“Wow…I know that she’s killed people…but that’s true love there…Hey Kei do you think we’ll ever find **_love_**?” said Kou in awe…

Kei sighs…

“What you call **_love is nothing but a chemical reaction in your brain and body that compels animals to breed_** …” said Kei.

“Huh?” said Kou not knowing what he said.

“Nevermind…” said Kei in frustration.

"By the way, who is Romeo and Juliet or Bonnie and Clyde?" asked Kou.

Kei sighs again...

~~~

** In the diclonius research institute… **

_“W-what are you saying?!”_

_“I was saying that the queen will be heat soon…I have check the results… **It will happen** ”_

_“If that is true… then we must find her and her immortal paramour before **they mate**!!!”_

_“Yes…after all last thing we need is more **queens** ”_

_~~~_

Kouta and Lucy are alone together in the alley...

"Kouta **_it is time that humans get what is coming for them_** " said Lucy.

"W-what? B-but you saved me... **_You got me back isn't that enough_**?" said Kouta in shock.

"You see Kouta... **Humans are selfish...selfish beings...Seeing how they treat your kind, my kind, and you**... _Does the human race deserve to be spare?_ " said Lucy.

Kouta looks down sadly.

" **They treat you like a monster just like me...They rejected you like they did to me... they imprisoned you just like they did to me...They use you like a lab rat just like me... No one will accept you but me...No one will ever love you like I do...You have no one to turn to**..." said Lucy.

Kouta's tears drop...

"Will you join me?" asked Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I don't know if there will be smut but Kouta and Lucy will be naked though I assure you...Also should Lucy and Kouta join Satou or no?


	4. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouta and Nyu spend some time together after they are free from the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> (Warning: masturbation is mentioned?)

Kouta and Nyu are in the waterfall lake together. They are as naked as the day they were born.

He and Nyu often see each other naked since they were kids. They didn’t noticed the beauty of their bodies...until they are going through puberty.

~~~

Kouta and Lucy/Nyu don’t know much about their bodies. Their parents had never had the chance to tell told them. 

Kouta had noticed that he had hair in place he never had hair before, his voice got deeper, most of all he notices that his lower part gets up often and feels strange yet good especially when he rubs it and twisted it a bit. His penis feels very weird whenever he sees Lucy/Nyu naked and his heart beats really fast. He notices her breasts, her butt, and her legs. He wanted to touch them but was nervous about that especially whenever Lucy taken over for Nyu. As a result, whenever he sleeps he dreams of getting inside of her and when he wakes up, he sees that his thing made a tent under the blanket... 

Lucy had noticed that she had became curvier, her voice change, her chest gotten heavier due to her pair of fleshy orbs, she had hair where she never had them before as well, she bleeds once a month as well from her lower regions which freak both her and Kouta out at first...until they were both used to it. Her lower parts feels weird yet nice whenever she sees Kouta’s lower parts or his bare back...it felt better when she puts her fingers inside of her holes...For some reason she imagine Kouta putting his thing inside of her…

~~~

Kouta and Nyu splashes each other playfully.

“Nyu stop splashing Kouta” giggled Kouta happily.

“Nyu!” she laughed childishly and keeps splashing him.

Kouta had two personalities like Lucy. He have a shy childlike side who Yuka nicknamed **“Kid Kouta”** and a mature slightly braver yet innocent side whose is just called Kouta. 

They were swimming and chasing after each other in the lake as the waterfall pour on them.

Kouta and Nyu hadn’t have this much fun since before they were captured by the government. Kouta was just happy to be outside again...with Nyu especially.

He blushes a bit when he sees her breasts bouncing.

Nyu blushes when she sees his penis jiggling.

Nyu then prances on Kouta and she begins tickling him.

Kouta laughs loudly.

“N-nyu st-stop tickling Kouta! Stop!” he struggled to speak through his laughter.

Bare skin against bare skin...Lucy stops tickling Kouta when he was out of breath.

Kouta feels Lucy’s breasts against his chest and her lower regions almost near his own.

They slowly stare at each other’s eyes as they blush…

They begin to kiss deeply and wrap their arms around each other….

“Nyu...Kouta really glad to be outside with Nyu again...” said Kouta softly.

“Nyu too” she said.

Suddenly it was lighting scaring them and it starts to rain, the lovers rushes to get their clothes and run into a nearby cave.

Kouta laughs.

“What’s funny?” asked Nyu curiously.

“ ** _I haven’t seen the rain for so long_**...” he said happily...back to his **mature side.**..

Nyu smiled at him.

“Kouta...let’s have babies” she said.

Kouta’s eyes widen and stares at her.

“How?” he asked with curiosity.

“Don’t know...Nyu can figure something out...” she said.

“Ok” he said.

Her eyes brighten up and she looks at him again.

“Let’s get marry” she said.

“Huh?” he said in surprise.

“Now that we are free...I want you to marry me” she said smiling.

“Ok...” he said.

She smiled and kisses him deeply. 

Kouta kisses back.

He wanted Nyu to remain with him but he knows  **_that Lucy will come back soon_ ** … and when she comes back… he doesn't want to think what will she and the other diclonii do to the humans as an act of revenge...

**_He is afraid of Lucy...but he can't bear to leave her for he had no one else_**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Kouta have two personalities
> 
> Also what would Kei & Kou think of Kouta's and Lucy's ...unhealthy relationship? Also which character from ajin could explain to these people about "the birds and the bees"?


	5. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kouta meet the Satou Squad to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some parts of domestic abuse

Lucy holds Kouta’s hand tightly hurting him, basically half-dragging him through the night.

Kouta is wearing  **_sunglasses and a scarf around his neck and a trench coat_ ** ...covering his cuts and bruises…

Kouta had made a mistake giving her  soup that was too hot ...

They are on their way to find Satou.

Lucy’s eyes are determined while Kouta’s eyes are filled with fear and tiny beads of tears are in the corner of each eye.

“L-Lucy, y-you’re h-h-hurting me again” whispered Kouta.

“Shut up!” hissed Lucy at him threateningly.

Kouta flinches nervously. “O-o-ok” he stuttered nervously.

Lucy and Kouta reach an old and abandoned house.

Satou and his team come out of the shadows.

Kouta had a very bad feeling about this.

“You made it here, Bonnie and Clyde” said Satou smirking.

Tanaka looks at Kouta with suspicion…  **_It wasn’t cold enough to wear such a heavy coat or a thick scarf… and what kind of person wears sunglasses at night._ **

“Nice glasses kid” chuckled Takahashi reaching to take them off.

Kouta backs away from him from reaching the sunglasses

“P-Please d-don’t t-touch me!” shouted Kouta fearfully

“Chill out kid” said Takahashi confused on why Kouta is touchy.

Okuyama looks at Kouta and then at Lucy suspiciously...starting to know what is going on. Lucy glares at Okuyama and he sighs knowing that there is nothing he could do to stop her from doing what she wish to Kouta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


	6. Kouta's Warning/Kouta's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouta's flashback before Lucy frees him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> (and again warning: relationship abuse)

Izumi is on the balcony, thinking about Kouta and his motives…Tosaki comes outside and Izumi looks at him...

“Despite what they had done to him...why did he try to save them and us?” said Izumi.

“It's either that  **_he's scare of her...or it was a ploy to gain their trust or ours_ ** …” said Tosaki.

~~~

Kouta looks into the reflection...His body is covered in bruises and scars.

“I tried to  **_warn them_ ** ...if they only hear my warning...if they only listen...if they only let me talk...they would’ve been alive...despite what they’ve done to me...I would have save them...” said Kouta sobbing quietly.

“I’m sorry...I’m s-so sorry...WHY WON’T THEY LISTEN?!...They won't even accept help from an ajin too?” said Kouta.

**(Flashback)**

Kouta was strapped to the table...Researchers are doing painful methods on him...But what hurts Kouta  the most was that he missed Lucy so much...   
  


_ “Kouta...I’m finally free...now I’m coming for you...I’ll finally see you again...isn’t that wonderful? Just hang on... _ **_I’ll give your captors what they deserve_ ** _...and I’ll free you” _

Kouta gasped loudly when he hear her voice in his head.

His ghost comes out as the researchers are cutting him.

His ghost is plain... **_except for the horns that are similar to a Diclonius_ ** …

**_“P-please L-leave”_ ** speak Kouta’s ghost.

Izumi’s eyes widen.

“Izumi? what is it?” asked Tosaki.

Kouta feels the horrible pains these men are doing to him.

“ **_S-s-She’s coming!_ ** ” said the ghost.

Izumi’s eyes widen when she hears this.

**_“Please let me talk!”_ ** said the ghost.

She is confused on what he was talking about.

“ **_You will all die if you don’t leave now_ ** ” said the ghost.

“What do you see?” asked Tosaki.

“I think his ghost is warning us” said Izumi

“He’s threatening us?!” said Tosaki.

**_“Listen, Listen, LISTEN!!!”_ ** screamed the ghost.

Izumi and Tosaki flinches at the ghost’s screams.

**_“L-Lucy is c-c-coming! PLEASE GO!!! YOU’LL DIE!!!”_ ** screamed the ghost again.

“Lucy?” said Izumi in confusion.

The ghost frustratedly begins to scratch on the glass… Izumi stands in front of Tosaki carefully. The scratching on the glass are hurting everyone’s ears...messages show on the glass

**_SHE’S COMING FOR ME_ **

**_PLEASE LEAVE NOW_ **

**_SHE WILL BE HERE_ **

**_SHE'S NOT MERCIFUL_ **

**_SHE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING IN HER PATH_ **

**_SHE WON'T STOP UNTIL SHE FINDS ME_ **

**_SHE'LL BURN THE PLACE TO THE GROUND TO FIND ME_ **

**_PLEASE RUN OR HIDE_ **

**_DON'T FIGHT HER IT WILL ONLY BE WORST IF YOU DO_ **

The scientists and government officials are in disbelief.  Thinking that Lucy shouldn't find Kouta so easily...but Tosaki doesn't want to believe those messages...but he feels somewhat frightened as if something were going to happened...Lucy is loose but she shouldn't know about Kouta’s location...unless the rumors of  Diclonii mind powers are true...

**“Just listen!!!”**

**“I’m begging you to escape before she comes!”**

**“....They’re here...she’s here...she won't quit...she won't stop...this is my final warning...please for your loved ones... hide at least...”**

There was a siren all of a sudden...

“Tosaki we should go” said Izumi looking at Tosaki fearfully.

“Whether this is trick or not... **it will be foolish to stay here and find out** ...” thought Tosaki.

~~~

(Flashback ends)

Izumi looks at Tosaki as he taking his mints.

“Japan media is declaring that diclonius and 004 as Bonnie and Clyde...others are calling them Romeo & Juliet...There’s no way such beings like diclonius or ajins can feel love...” said Tosaki.

~~~

Kouta is crying while Lucy is yelling at him. He is covered in bruises and bleeding cuts...

“You idiot!” said Lucy as she hits him again.

“I’m so sorry!” he cried out.

“What did I say about leaving the hideout without asking me?!” she screamed.

Kouta is shivering.

“What happened to the little girl I used to know?” thoughted Kouta sadly.

“What I do now is for us! AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN!!! YOU SNEAK OFF TO TALK TO SOMEONE!!! WHO IS IT!!!” said Lucy threatenly.

“I just want to let Yuka know we’re fine!” said Kouta and he receives a slap from her.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU!!! WHAT DID YOU SAID TO YUKA!!!” screamed Lucy.

Kouta back up against the wall in fear as he cries.

Lucy death stares at him and begins to strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I want to ask...How would Satou, Tanaka, and their team feel about Kouta's meek personality and when Lucy abusing him? They are with the team now


	7. "Bad Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Satou's squad deal with Kouta's beatings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> (WARNING: RELATIONSHIP ABUSE!)

Kouta is walking in the room where Takahashi and Gen to get the coffee. The pair notices his arms are covered in bruises and cuts. 

“What happen?” said Gen with concern.

“Gen it’s none of our business….” whispered Takahashi nervously.

“ **_I left to see my cousin without her_ ** ...it’s my fault and I’ve been _a bad boy_ ” said Kouta looking down. 

Gen looks at Takahashi with worry.

“We can’t do anything Gen...we need their help...and I don’t want you to get hurt...” whispered Takahashi nervously.

~~~

Okuyama walk in the kitchen to get a glass of water. He saw Kouta is in the kitchen pouring soup in a bowl with shaking hands.

“Kouta?” said Okuyama noticing that Kouta is covering in large wet stains &... have a black eye.

“ **_The soup was too hot_ ** ...and I feel down the stairs because of it” said Kouta nervously refusing to look to him but can feel Okuyama’s stare at him.

He hears Kouta whispering to himself. “ **Bad boy**...”

Okuyama feels sorry for him but he knows that being involved with them all the time could interfere with their plans to take over the country. Their plans needed Lucy and Kouta…

Okuyama opens the freezer and gives Kouta a bag of frozen corn.

“Th-thanks...I’ll just be here waiting for the soup to cool down” said Kouta softly placing it over his bruised eye.

There’s only little things Okuyama can do to help Kouta but he is willing to do anything to not be dismember by that monster of a girl...Better Kouta then him...

~~~

Tanaka was passing by. He gasped when he hears yelling and crying behind the door next to him.

“You bastard! WERE YOU LOOKING AT THAT GIRL!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!!!” screamed Lucy.

“N-no! **_She was only asking what time it was_ ** !” said Kouta.

“I DON’T CARE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!! YOU SHOULD NEVER LOOK AT OTHER LADY STRANGERS!!! EVER!!! I SAVE YOU FROM THOSE HUMANS AND YOU LOOK AT OTHER GIRL!!! A HUMAN GIRL!!!” shouted Lucy.

Tanaka hears a loud thump against the wall and Kouta’s painful cries. He clenches his fists in anger.

“H-hurt me...” whimpered Kouta.

“THIS IS YOU DESERVE!!! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!” shouted Lucy angrily.

“I’m sorry sweetheart! bad kouta! BAD KOUTA!!! I’M **A BAD BOY**!!! I LOVE YOU!!! BAD BOY!!!” he screams painfully and loudly.

Tanaka angrily storms off, he’s angry at Lucy but he couldn’t do anything for 2 reasons...Lucy made it clear to everyone that Kouta is her fianc é alone and she does what she wants with him… the 2nd reason was that Kouta refuse to leave Lucy, he claiming that had no one else to turn to and that she hurts him because she loves him…

“That not right…Kouta...please hold on and stay strong...when we ajins win... I will kill her at the time she’s no longer needed...when our plans succeed,  **_I’ll free you from her_ ** ” thought Tanaka as he bears his teeth.

~~~

Satou is sitting on the couch next to Kouta who is wearing a coat, sunglasses and a scarf playing video games together.

Kouta’s hands were shaking on controller.

“Wow you’re really bad at this game” said Satou.

“I-I’ve only played pacman and nothing else...I’m not even sure what I’m doing there...I think you should tell me why you want me to play….” said Kouta with a weak smile.

“I think you should take off those things...you’re indoors” said Satou smiling.

Kouta nervously takes them off.

Bruises and scars are everywhere...He’s really battered. 

Satou shows concern but actually it was just interested. Satou really doesn’t care what’s going on between Lucy and Kouta. Lucy is one of the big parts of his plans and Kouta is an excellent pawn. A fierce & cruel soldier and a loyal & meek servant. 

“What happened?” asked Satou.

Kouta gets shaking.

“ **_I tripped over a rock_ ** ” said Kouta softly.

“That’s a  **lie** isn’t it...” said Satou.

Kouta gulps. “She  **did it** because she  **loves** me...”

“The researchers have been torturing you for months...do they  **love** you too?” said Satou smirking.

“No...it was awful...they don’t love me,  **_none of them gives me a hug or a kiss... none of them accepts my kiss or my hug either_ ** ...the greatest pain in there….was being away from her, not seeing her beauty or hearing her sweet voice…” sobbed Kouta.

"Didn't you leave to see your cousin earlier?" asked Satou.

The teen looks down.

"I only want her to know we were free and fine...I was going to go back to Lucy anyway...I understands that she was really scared when I was gone...I was **a bad boy** " said Kouta softly.

"What do you see in her?" asked Satou curiously. 

“ _I chose to follow her in the first place, I was lonely boy who witness his family being murdered...it was always me & her...and now that everyone in this country knows I’m an ajin... **no one else will love me like her**...I’ll have no one if she’s gone...I am nothing without her, I’ll do anything to not be separated from her again_... Even if I had to die a thousand more times... **Love hurts after all**....” said Kouta weakly smiling.

Satou smiles at him softly.

“You are a dedicated lover...” said Satou kindly as he pulls out a gun.

Kouta nervously looks at it as Satou puts it in Kouta’s hand.

“...Here reset yourself if you want to” said Satou in a grandfatherly tone.

Kouta takes a soft deep breath as he puts the gun to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kouta did tried to kiss and hug the researchers, he was really confuse in the facility there as he is now...


	8. Omake: Nudists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kouta have no shame about their bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Takahashi and Gen are snickering when they see Lucy walking around  **_completely naked_ ** . They know that they are unable to touch her so they can only enjoy the sight. Especially when she’s running around making her breasts bounce and her buttcheeks move.

Lucy is putting strawberries and peach slices in a bowl.

“Nyu...Kouta can you please give me some whipped cream?” she said.

Suddenly a yawning Kouta walks inside the room...in his  **_birthday suit_ ** .

“Ok I get it” he said as he gets to the fridge.

Takahashi grins when he sees Kouta’s firm butt when the young man bends down to reach the whipped cream.

“Here” he said giving the can to Lucy.

Gen and Takahashi got a view of Kouta’s big dick and they chuckled.

“Can you believe they’re still virgins? & no one told them  **_the birds and the bees_ ** ?” he said to Gen as he laughs.

“Thank you” she said happily to Kouta as she sprays the whipped cream on the bowl of strawberries and peaches.

Kouta and Lucy begins to share their sweet snack when they sit at the counter.

Suddenly a bit of cream when between Lucy’s breasts when Kouta puts a strawberry in her mouth.

“Here’s a napkin” said Kouta with a kind smile giving her the napkin.

Gen covers his bleeding nose with he sees Lucy wiping the cream of her chest.

“Gen you need a napkin too?” said Lucy walking towards him with another napkin.

~~~

Okuyama is writing down notes while using the computer, he hears the voice of Kouta as he come inside. 

“Kouta since you're here could you hand me some papers?” he said. His eyes are glued to the screen and the notes he made...so he didn't noticed that the boy is completely  **_naked_ ** .

“Sure where is it?” said Kouta.

“It's in the bag at the wall” said Okuyama still working.

Kouta gets the paper and hands it to Okuyama.

Okuyama had turn to him to thank him, he's a little surprised but mostly unfazed about Kouta’s  **birthday suit.**

“Kouta I could care less but why are you naked?” said Okuyama as he turns away from him to do his notes.

“It's really hot today also Lucy & I'm very comfortable like this” said Kouta.

“Ok then” said Okuyama.

As Kouta walks out the room, Okuyama took a glance at Kouta's butt and goes back to what he's doing.

~~~~

Satou is playing his new video game when suddenly Kouta and Lucy/Nyu ran inside the room and they’re playfully chasing each other naked. 

“Nyu! hahaha stop tickling Kouta!” giggled Kid-Kouta.

Satou pauses the game and turns to them with a kind yet frustrated smile which made the kids....or teens with kids’ personalities froze.

“I’m playing this game here...could you play somewhere else?” said Satou. 

The couple stand up.

“Ok Mr. Satou...why you have no pants?” said Kouta noticing that Satou is in his shirt and underwear.

“All my pants had to be washed” said Satou unfazing. 

~~~

Kouta and Lucy are dancing together to j-pop music and they laugh as they enjoy their fun. Each have flowers in their hair.

“You are so beautiful” said Kouta smiling as he looks deeply in her eyes.

“And you are very handsome” said Lucy smiling as she looks deeply back at his own eyes.

They begin to nuzzle each other’s noses.

“Seriously! you two put on some fucking clothes!” shouted Tanaka angrily blushing.

Tanaka had walk in the room to find more bullets only to see the naked couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I'll do a valentine's day chapter or a late one...a romantic chapter...with a dark twist


	9. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouta and Lucy are dating on Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Late Valentine's day chapter...sorry

Kouta walks into the room with a tray of the breakfast he made.  _ There’s bruises and cuts on his arms. _

Lucy is on the couch and she smiles sweetly at him.

“I made your favorite Lucy with Tanaka’s help” said Kouta smiling.

“Thank you Kouta” said Lucy happily.

\----

Kouta and Lucy are sitting together at a theatre watching a romantic movie. Both are wearing wigs, medical masks and trench jackets. 

“This is my favorite part so far” she whispered excitedly.

“Y-yeah” said Kouta softly and nervously.

This is their first time in a movie theatre and Takahashi was kind enough to help them sneak in.

Kouta put his arm over Lucy’s shoulder.

Lucy gasped softly, she smiles and she rests her head at his neck…

“I would die for you...” said the man on the filmscreen.

“You’ll die for me would you?” said Lucy.

“If it makes you happy...I would die more than a billion times for you...always” said Kouta softly yet  _ a bit fearfully _ **_._ **

Lucy begins kissing him. Kouta is  _ shivering _ but kisses her as well.

~~~~

Kouta & Lucy are on the bridge together smiling deeply at the flowers everywhere. They both have containers of fake flowers which they are using to decorate each other.

Lucy put momo flowers on Kouta’s head.

“Kouta…” she said softly.

“Yes?” said Kouta and he puts the chrysanthemums on her hair.

“I have something for you” she said as she pulls out a nicely wrapped box from her bag.

“Here...Mayu and Yuka told me about the valentine’s day a couple of weeks earlier and what the traditional gifts are usually given to boys on this special day” she said shyly.

Kouta opens it and it’s a box full of chocolates.

“That’s really nice of you” said Kouta happily as he opens the box and eats one.

“You’re welcome and I have another surprise for you too” said Lucy smiling.

Kouta smiles.

~~~

They went inside a bedroom in the Love Hotel wearing the same disguises from they were at the movies. Kouta is carrying two bags and Lucy  **_have a box with a “special present”_ ** for Kouta.

“So what is in  **the box** ?” asked Kouta smiling.

“ **You’ll see later** first we should check out the room we’re staying for the night” said Lucy smiling.

They look around seeing the very nice rooms. They saw a hot tub in the center of the room they entered, a glass bottle of wine in a bucket of ice on a table with a place of small pieces of cheese, and a door seeing a heart-shaped bed with so many pillows.

“This is the biggest bed I’ve ever seen...it’s bigger than my parents’” said Kouta who never saw big beds in person.

Lucy explores the bedroom some more, she pick up one of the bottles of lube.

“What is in this bottle?” she said as she opens it sniffing it.

Kouta looks into the drawers.

“It’s smells like roses” she said smiling.

Kouta picks up a condom package from a box on the dresser.

“What is this?” he said childishly.

Lucy shrugs naive about the condom as well she sees him holding.

“Well let’s see what Takahashi and Gen gave us” said Kouta opening the bag.

Lucy open hers as well.

Both raised an eyebrow…

Kouta picks up a black transparent booty shorts while Lucy picks up a transparent pink lingerie with a cat-shaped chest window.

“Didn’t we have underwear already?” said Kouta confused about it.

“I know right” said Lucy.

“Also what are those things?” said Kouta innocently as he pulls a vibrator and a dildo from the bag.

“I don’t have a single idea” said Lucy shrugging.

“I think they’re some kind of toy but I don’t know what they do...” said Kouta.

“We could find out later...Want to play in the tub and eat more chocolate!” said Lucy smiling.

“Ok!” said Kouta happily.

~~~

The love hotel’s maid is passing by and she hears bouncing noises and laughter.

“Young frisky couples...” she smirked as she keeps going.

However inside the bedroom.

Kouta and Lucy are jumping on the bed like little children happily while throwing pillows at each other. Both are completely naked and slightly wet from the hot tub they were playing in earlier.

“No fair Kouta” giggled Lucy as she jump on Kouta to the bed and begins to tickle him.

Kouta then laughs hard.

“S-stop it!” laughed Kouta loudly.

~~~

Later on Kouta is laying down tired from playing in the hotel with Lucy for hours.

“This is the most fun I have since you free me...This is the best Valentine’s Day ever...” said Kouta softly.

“It’s not over yet...here” said Lucy giving him the box.

As Kouta hold the box in his hands, he notices  _ the sinister look in her eyes _ .

Kouta quietly gulps as he nervously opens the box...Feeling something is  **not** right…

The ajin’s eyes widen in horror…

It was the head of one of the researchers along with a couple of severe hands and a heart.

“L-lucy” said Kouta nervously looking at her.

“Each is a part of the researcher who kissed and hugged you...I saw on the cameras from Okuyama” said Lucy.

Kouta’s eyes widen.

( **_FLashback_ ** )

When Kouta had been unrestrained, he hugs the man who had dismembered him earlier and attempts to kiss him.

“P-please I’m lonely” said Kouta weakly. 

This man hurts him so much...so he must love Kouta.

“DISGUSTING!!! DON’T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER” screamed the research angrily injecting him with tranquilizer.

“I love you...please don’t leave” said Kouta trying to cling to the man before knocking out.

( **_Flashback ends_ ** )

Lucy is becoming delusional believing that the men took advantage of Kouta when really it’s just Kouta is being lonely….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the dark part

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
